degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SetRobOff/All Four One, One Four All: Chapter Eight
Chapter seven if you missed it. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SetRobOff/All_Four_One,_One_Four_All:_Chapter_Seven Chapter Eight ZOE: Voila! Frankie smiled and nodded approvingly as she looked at the artwork Zoe has completed on her nails. Just as Frankie suggested, Zoe had come over to her house after school to give her a manicure; she even packed an overnight bag to stay. Neither girl had any other plans for the time being, on this particular Friday. She and Frankie have known each other for nearly three quarters of their lives. Their reconciliation was inevitable, even if two weeks of being an outcast was torture for Zoe. Even now that Frankie and Maya were speaking to Zoe again, the latter couldn't help but still feel bad for what she did. She must have apologized over ten times by now. ZOE:(sighs) Some people just never realize what they have until they lose it....or almost lose it. FRANKIE: Zoe, I really appreciate your remorse and so does Maya but let's move on. ZOE: I know. It's just...I have my friends back but Maya still doesn't have her freedom back. I feel like shit. Frankie just listened without giving a response. She checked her phone upon being alerted to a text message. ZOE: She has what? Another ''two weeks to go? Frankie suddenly laughed, much to Zoe's puzzlement. ZOE: What's so funny? FRANKIE:(smiling) It's funny you asked that ''just ''as Maya sent me a text telling me that her parents immediately ''un-''grounded her once they heard the Princeton news. ZOE:(eyes widen) Oh my God! Great! Can she come over?! FRANKIE:(raises an eyebrow and grins) I've never seen you so excited about seeing Maya? ZOE:(bluntly) Because before now, I've never been. FRANKIE: Eh, I doubt she's coming over though. I don't think she wants to push her luck. The last time she was 'supposed' to be at my place and the movies, her dad found out that she was somewhere else and....you know... ZOE:(with remorse) Because of me. FRANKIE: Well, speaking of dads, mine texted me earlier today and said he's throwing a party for both me and Miles to celebrate our acceptance letters into university. ZOE: I'm proud of both of you. Are you excited? FRANKIE:(makes a face) About university? Sure. About the party? I don't know. Miles is ''clearly ''not excited about either. When he got our dad's text, you should have seen his face. He. Was. Livid. ZOE: What happened? Frankie went on to tell Zoe about the awful incident that took place at the dinner table the previous night. Even though this was a recent incident, Zoe felt terrible that she wasn't there at the lunch table earlier in the day when Frankie was sharing the same painful story with Shay. Every close friend of the Hollingsworth children, which weren't a whole lot of people, were well aware of the dysfunction and abuse that took place in the walls of this otherwise glamorous dwelling. Zoe had just as much as sympathy for them as everybody else but this story didn't shock her at all. ZOE: Poor Miles. How's he holding up? Later on the evening, basketball practice had just come to an end. Both the boys' and girls' team shared the gymnasium every day after school for practice; sometimes, they'd even practice together. After it was over, Miles, Shay and their respective teams parted ways to the locker rooms to bathe and change. After Miles took his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to where his locker was. He opened it to take his clothes out and removed his cell phone from his pants' pocket. It was then that he saw Maya's text and naturally, a smile spread across his face. '''Maya's text: Just wanted to let u know that I'm officially not grounded anymore! Just as you predicted, Mom and Dad were 2 ecstatic about my Princeton acceptance to keep me locked down. I hope practice went well! Call me later. Or Skype. If you're up for it. xoxo' Miles smile got even wider when he saw the picture that she sent along with the text. It was a simple selfie. Nothing below the neck was shown but all Miles needed to see was her infectious smile and the delight in her eyes behind those glasses; that was more than enough to make his night. He wasted no time replying to her text to assure her that he'd be up to talk that night. In spite of the cool air in the boys' locker room tingling his wet, nude body, with only a towel covering his private area and rear, he could already feel himself sheltered in the warmth that his friend had given him the previous night when he climbed into her window. Miles stared at the picture for a long time before he pulled himself out of his daydream and started getting dressed. When he left the locker room, Shay, who also showered and dressed after practice, caught up with him in the hallway and started walking with him. Miles noticed that Shay was wearing a different outfit than what she came to school in that morning. It was a casual outfit but she complimented it with a dazzling pair of earrings and smelled of Beyonce's Midnight Heat perfume; the occasion was obvious. MILES: Another date, eh? SHAY:(proudly) Mmm-hmm. You know it. MILES:(nods) Nice. SHAY: You okay, Miles? MILES: Oh yeah, I'm good. Shay nodded. Miles hadn't stopped smiling since he received Maya's text just ten minutes ago. Shay heard from Frankie what happened the previous night but she didn't want to upset Miles by bringing it up; instead, she kept their conversation light-hearted as they walked outside of the school together in the dark night. SHAY:(teasingly) Glad Maya's off punishment? MILES: How do you know? SHAY: Duh. She texted me too. Boy, you think you're special? Miles chuckled and shook his head. Shay laughed too and then squeezed his shoulder. SHAY:(with a genuine smile) I'm just playing with you. You really are. We're all lucky to have you. Honestly. Miles gave a Shay a quick hug as a way to thank her for her compliment and then walked on towards the parking area. Miles never doubted that his sister, brother and friends, Winston, Zoe and Shay, cared for him but the only time he received genuinely comforting words from them such as what Shay just said to him was usually after a recent family dispute. With Maya, he could rely on her to keep his spirits up constantly ''no matter what the circumstances were or what his mood was which put their bond in a different class than what everyone else shared with each other. It's not that Miles wasn't thankful for everyone he had in his life but no one held a candle to Maya Matlin. Miles and Shay said their goodbyes as they headed off to their respective cars. Just as Shay opened her driver's side door, she heard an exclamation ''"What the fuck?!" '' It was Miles. Shay shut her door and hurried five cars down over to where he was standing; right in the middle of an empty spot that he knew for certain that he parked his car. Perplexed, Shay silently stared at Miles who was fretting and fuming. MILES: Someone stole my fucking car, Shay! How the fuck did this happen?! SHAY:(with sympathy) Oh God, no... MILES:(pacing, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists) Fuck. Fuck. Fuck... Neither one of them knew what else to say but they both knew what was bound to happen. All Miles could do was dread his father's inevitable rage. He had no idea how his car got stolen and how someone so craftily got away with it on school grounds but one thing was certain, he'd have to report it to the authorities and his father wouldn't care to hear any excuses. The bruising on Miles' abdomen from last night's altercation was aching just at the mere thought of another one taking place. Miles had no other choice but to ride with Shay. Because of the nerves they both felt inside, neither one of them spoke a single word the entire time. Once Shay pulled up in front of the Hollingsworth residence, she offered to come inside with Miles for moral support, to which he appreciated but reclined. Miles would much rather get whatever punishment his dad had in store for him out of the way than for him to put on a facade in front of his friend only to unleash his fury upon him once she leaves. As Shay drove off, Miles entered his house and started calling around for his father. MILES: Dad? (walks down the main hall) Dad? MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:(from the living room) In here. When Miles stepped into the living room, he saw his father sorting through piles of paper and posters for his mayoral campaign laid out on the fiberglass coffee table. MILES: Dad? MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:(not looking up) Yes? Nervously, Miles exhaled and got to the point right away. MILES: I think my car was stolen. It wasn't there when I got out of practice. Mr. Hollingsworth stopped what he was doing and stared at Miles, suspiciously. MILES: Look, whatever you're gonna do....fine. (Stammers) I just-I don't know...I don't know what to say... MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Just stop! Miles held his breath, anxiously. Suddenly, his father's demeanor changed and he surprised him with an almost sly grin. He removed a car key from his suit jacket and tossed it to Miles. After Miles caught the key, he stared back in confusion. His father's grin gradually grew into a full smile to which Miles didn't know whether to be relieved or even more confused. MILES: ''You took my car? MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:(nods) You can say that. Go look in the garage. MILES: I believe you, Dad. I'm just relieved that it's not stolen. I kind of want to get some rest; it's been a long day at school plus practice and--" MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:(sternly) Miles, do what I said, please. Uneasy, Miles nodded and walked off. As he made his made his way to the garage, he noticed that the key in his hand were nothing like the car key he previously had. Heart slowly beating, Miles had an idea of what his father was up to but he didn't believe it until he saw it. In the middle of the garage sat the latest model of the Lamborghini Huracan; a dark blue color. Miles was astounded. MILES:(ecstastically) Whoa! It was a beautiful vehicle and Miles couldn't take his eyes off of it. Mr. Hollingsworth appeared at the doorway, smiling proudly at his son's excitement. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: Are you just going to stare at it or get in? Miles eagerly rushed to the drivers side and sat down inside. He examined the entire interior and was beyond amazed at everything it included. However, reality set in when his father suddenly took a seat beside him on the passenger's side. He knew that they had to address the issue of last night, so his excitement came to a temporary halt. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH: We need to talk, Miles. MILES(nods): I know. Mr. Hollingsworth offered an apology for his violent explosion but it was followed by a typical justification of his actions. As always, each "apology" ended with what Miles did ''or what ''Miles said ''to provoke his rage. More often than not, every so-called make-up came with money or a gift; and this new luxury vehicle was by far the biggest one yet. Miles was always angry with Frankie whenever he felt like she was pointing out what he did "wrong" to infuriate their father but whenever his father himself did the same thing, Miles would passively accept the blame and reciprocate with an apology of his own. It was the same story over and over again. It's not so much that Miles fell for it every single time; it's that each time he prayed would be the time that his father was being sincere. For whatever reason, he just loved him that much and more so, needed his acceptance and approval. MR. HOLLINGSWORTH:(smiling) So, now that we've cleared that up. How about talking your old man for a spin? Maybe we can grab a bite? MILES:(smiles back) I'd like that. As Miles started the engine, Mr. Hollingsworth patted him on the shoulder. Upstairs in Frankie's room, she and Zoe were in sitting on the bed in their pajamas, eating popcorn and watching television when Zoe's cell phone rang. Before she answered it, she felt that she recognized the number. It was a number she didn't save but she had a good feeling who it was. ZOE:(answers) Hello? The familiar voice on the other end that said "hi" immediately confirmed what she thought. It was Zig. For what reason he was calling ''her, ''she had no idea. ZOE: Zig? ZIG: Yeah. Frankie lowered the volume on her television and glanced at Zoe, equally as confused as she was. Under the impression that Zig and Maya were supposed to be getting to know each other, Frankie grew a bit suspicious. Zoe read it all over her face right away, so to prove that she had nothing to hide, she put her iphone on 'speaker' and signaled with a finger to her lips for Frankie to keep quiet. ZOE: Well, ''hello. ''I'm surprised that you're calling me.... ZIG: Um yeah...that was kind of Maya's idea. (Snickers nervously) I hope I'm not interrupting anything. ZOE: Uhh no, I'm just confused. ZIG: Okay, I'll cut to the chase. (speaks really fast) Maya's just not into me but she told me that you were and I hope she's not wrong because I want to take you out sometime. Are you free tonight? Zoe and Frankie stared at each other with their jaws wide open; stunned. ZIG: Hello? ZOE: I'm here. ZIG: Well....are you free tonight? Naturally, every nerve in Zoe's body that tingled at the sound of Zig's voice and yearned to be close to him, screamed "YES". Even Frankie was silently nodding as a way to encourage her to say yes. However, even though Zoe learned that the cold shoulder tactic that she tried at the party didn't work, she still wanted to appear less desperate and command some respect, just more politely. ZOE: I am free tonight, actually. But I just have one problem... ZIG: What's that? ZOE: Look, I appreciate Maya's gesture and I appreciate your offer but I told you before.....I'm nobody's afterthought or second choice. ZIG: But what if you weren't? ZOE: Well, was I or was I not? ZIG: Considering that you were the first girl at Gio's party that caught my eye--until you grew random devil horns--I would say you weren't. ZOE: Random devil horns, huh? ZIG: You know we could be discussing this in front of some really good food or something like that right now. Just saying. I'm feeling you. You're feeling me. So, can I take you out or what? ZOE:(smiling) Yes, you can. Zoe and Zig agreed on a time that they were going to get together. She gave him the address to Frankie's place where he agreed to pick her up soon. Wasting no time, Frankie immediately urged Zoe to browse through her closet for something to wear, since the latter didn't bring any 'date clothes'. Luckily, Zoe already showered less than a half hour ago, so that saved time; and Frankie owned a lot of outfits that she hadn't worn yet. That was a plus; no diva like Zoe was going to be caught dead in something that someone might know belonged to Frankie. So, it worked out perfectly. Back at Tiny and Zig's apartment, Zig looked almost like a completely different person outside of his street gear, with the Armani polo shirt, slacks and shoes that he picked out for his date. He checked himself countless times in the mirror to make sure that he looked on point and that he applied just the right amount of cologne; to smell great without overdoing it. Meanwhile, Tiny was sitting on the living room sofa, holding a stack of Blu-Rays, mostly African-American romantic comedies such as Love Jones, Love & Basketball and Think Like A Man; anticipating Shay's company. Zig said goodbye to Tiny on his way out of the door and hurried down the flight of stairs. When he saw Shay coming up as he was halfway down the stairs, they greeted each other politely with a smile. ZIG: Oh hi. SHAY: Hi. ZIG: Tiny's inside. Shay nodded and stepped aside against the wall, so Zig can go down the rest of the stairs. Once he was out of the way, Shay let herself into the apartment for the first time. This would be her and Tiny's first at-home date, which after two weeks of being together, showed that the two of them were getting serious. TINY:(standing up) Baby, hey. Found the place okay? SHAY: Yes. TINY: You're wearin' them earrings I bought you. You look so sexy. SHAY: Yes, boo, I love them. Thank you. Shay placed her hands on Tiny's shoulders as he placed his around her slim waist; they kissed each other softly on the lips two times before they took a seat beside each other on the sofa. Curious, Shay asked him why Zig was going out looking so sharp. It didn't surprise her that Tiny told her that he had a date; that much was obvious. However, it was with whom that puzzled her. She assumed it was with Maya but she was surprised to find out that it was with Zoe. TINY: Long story, baby. Anyway, wanna order some Chinese while we watch the first movie? SHAY:(smiling) Yeah. Shay was with her man at the moment and like every moment with him since they met, she savored every second of it. Therefore, whatever questions she had about the Zoe/Zig/Maya situation would be answered some other time. When Zig arrived outside of the Hollingsworth house, he sent a text to let her know that he was there. A couple of minutes later, he looked up and saw Zoe walking towards the car. He unlocked the doors to let her in. They got an immediate whiff of the beautiful scent of each other's cologne and perfume, respectively, as they greeted each other. The extra warm air from the heater was more than enough, so Zoe removed her Burberry coat and tossed it into the backseat. Zig admired Zoe's lightly made-up face, curled hair and the light green dress she wore that showed just a teasing amount of cleavage and thighs. ZIG:(shly) You look...amazing. ZOE:(blushing) So do you. Both of them were normally confident and self-assured to everyone else on the surface; Zoe, in fact, came off downright brash to most. However, she and Zig were very coy and unusually shy around each other; it was something they brought out of each other that neither one could explain. Luckily, it didn't take them long to get comfortable. That night Zig took her to a five-star, live-music restaurant out in the city. It included a stage, chandeliers and a bar. It was an upscale atmosphere but nothing dramatically elegant; it was easily as welcoming for a laid-back crowd as much as it was for very posh people. So, it actually suited both Zig and Zoe's tastes. After they were ushered by the hostess to a centered table that gave a good view of the stage, Zoe thanked Zig for pulling up her chair before he took his own seat. They already received their beverages from their server; they just had to wait for their food to arrive. ZOE:(impressed) Wow. I've never been here before. This is gorgeous. ZIG:(nods) Better than how I last remembered. They must have added some things. ZOE: Oh? You've been here before? ZIG: Yeah. When I was like nine, my parents actually threw their tenth anniversary party here. ZOE:(smiling) Oh, how nice. They spent the first twenty minutes conversing about simple things such as pop culture and mutual acquaintances of theirs. Between conversation, they also watched various amateur talents go on the stage to perform, mostly music but some chose poetry, spoken word or short comedian acts. Zig and Zoe were definitely enjoying themselves and each other's company. When their food arrived, they dined on the delicious meals and continued to talk. Conversation flowed flawlessly; they were vibing much better than either one hoped or even expected. As their steak dinners were disappearing from their plates, their conversation was beginning to take on a personal tone. ZOE: I know I said this already but I can't get over how beautiful this place is. I'll be honest; I'm not easy to please but ''this ''is amazing. I'm having a great time. Thank you so much. ZIG: Same here. And thank ''you. '' ZOE: Just as fun as it was when you were here with your parents? ZIG: Yeah. Good times....(smile slowly fades) one of the only. My dad saved up a long time just to make something as relatively small as this possible. That was the happiest I've ever seen my mom. ZOE: Aaaw. ZIG: My family is really poor, which explains why I do what I do. ZOE: But you're able to help them out now, right? ZIG: I tried. They haven't spoken to me in almost two years. ZOE: Oh, I'm so sorry. ZIG: It's alright. I don't want to bore you with a sad story. You're having such a good time already and that was my only goal of the night....to see that you do. Zoe didn't respond; instead, a bright smile spread across her face as she stared directly into Zig's naturally squinty eyes. It was more than his handsome face that captivated her; he was every bit of the thoughtful gentleman she hoped he would be even if it was his dark, bad-boy allure that originally enticed her. Zig couldn't help but return the stare. The coyness they both gave each other was still there but at the same time, they were feeling confident enough to keep their eyes locked and not look away. ZOE:(finally breaks the temporary silence) You weren't boring me. (giggles lightly) Shit, I almost wish I had a 'sad' story. ZIG:(smirks) Eh, any story would do. The happier, the better. As you can guess, I don't get too many bed time stories. So maybe you can give me something to envision when I do go to bed tonight. They both laughed. ZOE: You're funny. ZIG: So, tell me. ZOE: Well, I'm not going to lie. I'm probably every bit of the spoiled brat that I appeared to be at Gio's party. My mom buys me whatever I want, whenever I want. I'm her only child, so attention was something I could never learn to live without. Zig nodded and paid close attention with sincere interest. ZOE:(chuckles nervously) I have a feeling that's a boring story. Like some basic, Mommy's-Littlle-Princess shit. So if you want, you can finish yours. ZIG: No. I'm actually interested. Honestly. All I heard was your mom; how about your dad? Zoe was impressed that Zig paid enough attention to ask that question. ZOE:(shrugs) He's in Puerto-Rico somewhere with his wife and all of my five or six half-siblings. ZIG: When did your parents divorce? ZOE: The same day they got married. Zig was confused. ZOE:(clears it up) Never. I was an illegitimate child. My mom had an affair with a married man that had a whole family in Puerto-Rico that he never told her about. It was a brief fling in the Bronx, New York....where I was born, that went further than it should have. He separated from his wife for a year before he decided to go back to his 'real' family. Once he left my mom, she just gathered me up when I was still a baby, moved to Canada, worked her ass off, went back to school and became a registered nurse. So, I guess I'm spoiled because I had one parent trying to make up for the other's absence. ZIG: I'm really sorry. ZOE: Don't be. I told you I don't have any sad stories. I'm fine with the way my upbringing and life turned out. Even where my dad's concerned, he's no ''complete ''stranger to me. He sends me money every birthday and Christmas and every once in while, we'd meet up at my Aunt Carolina's in the Bronx. But he never comes to Canada because my mom wants nothing to do with him and I never go to Puerto-Rico because his wife still hasn't accepted that he has another kid, even after almost eighteen years. ZIG: Wow. That's still a sad story, if you ask me. Maybe you've just long ago accepted it for what it was and that's why you don't feel sad about it. But to me, that sucks, especially when I know what it feels like to be abandoned. Zoe didn't want to press him too much about his parents but she had a feeling that's what he was referring to in the last part of his statement. So, she just reached across the table and rubbed his hand really quick, to which he reacted with a smile. ZOE: I see what you mean but um, that doesn't even touch my biggest heartbreak. So, maybe I ''do ''have a sad story. Zig looked her in the face, paying close attention. ZOE: It was the day I got fired from....you ever heard of West Drive? ZIG: Yeah. I didn't watch much but I knew you were on the first, like, three episodes and then-- ZOE: Two. The first two episodes, actually, of the tenth season; before my character got replaced by Amanda Conti. ZIG: Oh, I kind of wanted to ask about that but I didn't think you'd feel comfortable talking about it. ZOE: I didn't think I'd be comfortable talking about it but you're much easier to talk to than I thought. ZIG: Zoe, I'm the last person to judge you, or anybody else. Believe me. So, what happened? ZOE: My character's, or should I say now "Amanda's character's", onscreen love interest was also my off-screen love interest for like, a month. Tim and I started dating while we were filming. He was so good-looking and he seemed nice for a while until he started pressuring me to have sex... Zig looked at her with concern in his eyes. ZOE: It didn't happen though. I wasn't ready but because I was so stupidly in love, or what I thought was love, I kept telling him 'someday' or 'soon' and shit like that, just so I wouldn't lose him. (Rolls eyes) As if that was gonna work. The other girls on set hated me and loved him, so that just made things worse. So, when Tim cheated, unsurprisingly, my emotions got the best of me and I blasted him and the girl on twitter. I slut-shamed her to the MAX and called him every filthy liar, pig, dog, player etc. It was stupid and unprofessional.....and since I was the "newbie", I had to be dismissed. Strangely enough, even though that was probably career suicide and I ''knew it, ''I was more devastated at the time over losing my first boyfriend than I was about being fired. Oh and let's not even get into all of the exaggerated or flat-out LIES of rumors that spread all over the place about me after that. That break-up and that show was my biggest heartbreak. Talking about it now only reminds me that I have some really true friends because even when I ''piss them off, ''which I do a lot, none of them have ever thrown that up in my face to hurt me. (Sighs) So-called love makes you do some really stupid shit. ZIG: I know. Oh, and I swear, I never believed those rumors. ZOE: I probably don't even deserve anyone anyway. I mean, I showed an entire party of people just how mean I am. To someone who was supposed to be my friend. That was just sickening of me. I do regret it but--" ZIG:(stops her) If you regret it, that's all that matters. Zoe, if you don't deserve anyone, then neither do I and neither of us deserve to be on this date. But we're having fun, right? ZOE: Absolutely. ZIG: So, screw it. There's gotta be a point in time where we stop kicking ourselves over the past. ZOE: You get it. Don't you? ZIG: More than you'll ever know. Once again, Zoe couldn't help but smile. ZIG: Funny thing is, it should have been obvious that you did what you did to Maya because you liked me. But even then, I had to hear it from Maya herself and then out of ''your own ''mouth to actually believe it. I know what rejection feels like, so it was hard to believe that I'm likable to any girl. ZOE: Really? With all of these crazy girls swarming around you and Tiny? They treat you guys like celebrities! ZIG: Who? Those gold-diggers? Please. Aside from one girl from my past, these other girls were only after me for money or to brag about it to their friends. That doesn't count. ZOE: But how did you know that I was different from them? ZIG: Just like Shay did with Tiny, you made me work for your attention--even if you went about all weird and scared me to death. Zoe laughed and blushed at the same time. ZIG: And the fact that you were willing to let your friend have me when you thought we liked each other, to make up for what you did to her and to help me find something special, tells me that you were interested in more than what most girls are. I like your style, honestly. More importantly, I get it. Zig picked up his glass and finished the rest of his Coke. ZOE:(beaming) You do? ZIG:(belching) Yeah. Zoe's eyes widened to which Zig felt a little embarassed. ZIG: Oh shit. Excuse me. That was an accident. ZOE:(cracking up) No, it's okay. I needed that laugh. I'm way too prissy for this shit but here... Zoe took several swallows of her soda with the intent to belch, even louder and longer than Zig did. He nearly died of laughter at that moment. ZOE: Now, we're even. ZIG: No. I think you outdid me there... The two of them laughed all over again. They cracked up until the announcer presented another performer to the stage. Zig and Zoe clapped respectfully with the rest of the customers but they both had a strange look on their faces. Stepping to the microphone on the stage was a tall, heavyset young man with long, frizzy blond hair underneath a baseball cap. ZOE:(whispers) Sorry, I gotta have a Mean Girl moment. ZIG:(tries to hold back laughter) This kid looks like fucking....(pauses to think of the name) ZOE: Chris Griffin! ZIG: YES. I was gonna say Brian. I get the names confused. They did their best to contain their laughter so that no one else would be aware of their rudeness. However, their facial expressions changed once the instrumental music started and the young man began to sing. ZIG: Wow. He's good. Really good. ZOE: And I ''love ''this song. Oh my God... The guy was doing a cover of a popular ballad by N'sync and his vocals were incredible. ZIG: I still kind of owe you a dance, don't I? Zoe looked at Zig with the biggest smile ever, revealing beautiful, pearly white teeth, and told him that she'd love to. Feeling warm inside from her glow, Zig took Zoe's hand and led her onto the dancefloor where other couples were already slowdancing. Zoe's arms went around Zig's neck while his hands delicately but firmly held her waist. As they danced, their eyes never left each other's and most of all, they couldn't stop smiling. This date turned out better than either of them imagined that it would. It exceeded both of their expectations by miles and this was happiest that either one of them have felt in a while. ''And I will take you in my arms And hold you right where you belong Til' the day my life is through This is I promise you... Much later that night, Zig finally pulled back up in front of the Hollingsworths' place to drop Zoe off. They laughed and talked the entire ride home after this fantastic night out together. When it was time to officially say goodnight, they both froze for several reasons. Who was going to initiate the first kiss if it were to happen? Or were they even ready to say goodbye yet? The silence was awkward for a few seconds until Zig's face grew serious and almost hallow; there was something he had to get off of his chest. ZIG: Zoe? ZOE: Yes? ZIG: There's something I want to talk to you about....because I really like you. I can tell that one day I might just be all.....like, things could get even more serious, as far as how I feel about you. ZOE:(stares at him in a trance) Same here. ZIG: You shared some secrets with me and I didn't judge you. I couldn't. But before this goes any further and either one of us falls any deeper, I have some real stuff to share with you. I can't bullshit you; you deserve better than that. This is really going to put any ''possible, probable, maybe ''relationship between us to the test. I just want you to listen... Without another word, Zoe was all ears just as Zig wanted her to be as he spent the next hour talking to her about his life, starting with his poverty-stricken upbringing. The air was tense when this gradually led him getting into how he met Tiny and a very major part of his past, Marla Salisbury. He also talked about moving to Thunder Bay to sell drugs and affiliate himself with a gang and its ruthless leader, for which his parents turned their backs on him for. It was especially painful when Cameron Everson came into the story. However, as Zoe listened attentively and silently, Zig swallowed all of his shame and regrets by telling the story one hundred percent accurately, at least from his perspective. He admitted to his strong unreturned feelings for Marla, bullying a mentally unstable young man, a one-night stand with Marla that he refused to move on from, trying to come between Marla and Cameron and all of the jealous hatred he felt inside. By the time he got up to the point of Cameron's tragic death, Zig was slightly trembling. He didn't cry though. Zig hasn't cried ''since ''Cameron was murdered. However, his hurt was obvious but he's successfully got all of it off of his chest to someone else and it actually felt good. This was a conversation that even he and Tiny avoided as much as possible; having witnessed a young man be shot to death by someone they were ''still ''trapped working for was traumatic for both of them. Zoe was the first person that he has ever shared every single detail of that horror story with; this would be the moment that she would decide to stay or jet out of the car and run as fast as she could. ZOE:(near tears) Oh Zig...wow. I never would have imagined... ZIG:(sighs) Me neither. I will live with this forever. And I'm really sorry. But what does it mean if the two people I owe it to aren't around to hear it? Zoe was silent for a few seconds which made Zig even more nervous. He wasn't at ease until she surprised him by taking his hand, holding it tightly. ZOE: It means that everything you told me on our date should apply to you as well. ZIG: But-- ZOE:(knowing exactly what he was thinking) Yes, I know your story was twenty times darker than mine and I was able to make amends with the person I wronged but it's the same principle. If I was under those same circumstances....who knows? Zig didn't know what else to add; he was actually overwhelmed by Zoe's understanding and lack of criticism. All he could do at the moment was lightly squeeze her hand to show his appreciation. ZOE: Like you told me tonight....I get it. I get ''you. ''Right now, that's more important to me than 'I love you'---well, it's too soon for all of that. They both laughed nervously. It wasn't widely accepted or logical to most people to "be in love" on the first night but a connection stronger than the average pair's first date was definitely there. ZIG: Zoe, do you really get me? ZOE:(looks into his eyes) I get you. Do you get me? ZIG:(nods) I get you. After that, these two misunderstood but compassionate souls gazed into each other's eyes for a short while and then simultaneously brought their faces closer together. Their lips connected softly and locked together as if each teenager had a long-lost piece of something that belonged to something the other had. The kiss was close-lipped and gentle but also drawn-out and full of passion. After they finished their first kiss, they were both filled with a silent joy that wasn't expressed vocally but definitely seen all over their faces. Zoe attempted to say goodnight and get out of the car but it was if a magnet drew her back into the seat; and before she knew it, she and Zig were kissing again, even more intensely than the first. Category:Blog posts